Detention in the dungeons
by SlytherinGryffindorHPDM
Summary: When Draco finds Harry curled up into a ball in the middle of the dungeons what happens


_**When Draco finds Harry curled up into a ball in the middle of the dungeons what happens **_

"Potter wake up" Draco yelled

"Malfoy where am I?" Harry asked sleepily

"You're in the middle of the dungeons" Draco replied coolly

While they were talking Draco felt worried of the Gryffindor "Golden Boy" so to speak. At the same time Harry found himself checking the "Slytherin Ice Prince" out. While each boy was thinking, their thoughts completely disgusted them.

**LATER THAT DAY **

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"You are a complete idiot why were you in the dungeons this morning"

"For your information Malfoy I have no idea how I got to the dungeons or why I was there. So why don't

You just back off."

"Potter you know-"but Draco was cut off by the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall

"BOYS THAT IS ENOUGH, all the teachers here have had enough of your constant fighting 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin and no arguing unless you want more taken away" both boys were silent with fear written clearly on their faces

"very well then both of you will serve detention with Professor Snape tonight at seven and don't be late" when the boys registered that they had detention together it was already 6:45 and to this Draco said "we better hurry Snape hates tardiness but thankfully I know a short cut" Harry stood in shock his arch nemesis was helping him avoid the wrath of Severus Snape. The boys ran all the way to Snape's office. Thanks to Draco the boys weren't late and to Harry's surprise Snape was actually in a good mood. "_This is odd_" thought Harry

"What's odd Mr. Potter" Snape said of course Harry forgot Snape could read minds so he replied "nothing sir"

AFTER DETENTION

"Potter you owe me for taking and showing you that short cut"

"Malfoy thanks and what do I owe you"

"Well," Malfoy paused and smirked then said "you could tell me your deepest secret." Draco smirked again

Harry said "why would I trust a slimy Slytherin like you with something like that"

"Well would you tell me yours if I told you mine and trust me I don't tell a lot of people my secrets"

"Okay," Harry paused and thought then said "here take this and I'll take some too." The potion was truth serum.

"Really Potter a truth serum alright I'll take it"

Within a few minutes the potion took effect

"Alright Malfoy what's your deepest secret"

"Ihaveacrushonyou"

"What was that?"

"I said I have a crush on you."

"Alright Potter what's your deepest secret"

"I have a crush on you too"

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth Snape walks in and says "well it took you guys long enough I could see it in your eyes and I could hear your thoughts and trust me they aren't exactly innocent."

So Draco and Harry went to an abandon class room to continue their conversation.

"When did you realize that you had a crush on you Draco?"

"When I saw you that morning in the dungeons you looked so broken and vulnerable and I realized I was worried about you and wanted to know what happened to you."

"Oh" Harry said sadly

"When did you realized that you liked me Harry"

"Around the same time as you"

After their conversation ended Harry was about leave when Draco pulled him back and kissed him with passion Harry stood there for a few seconds before he started to kiss Draco back. While they were kissing Harry realized that he was getting hard and that he was rubbing against Draco's thigh

"Getting excited are we" was all Draco said before he spelled off all of their clothes

"Looks like I'm not the only one Draco"

And with that Draco was kissing Harry again with all the passion he had and Harry doing the same to Draco. Harry suddenly felt something cold in his hole and registered that Draco had cast the lubrication spell wandlessly and wordlessly. Draco inserted 1 finger and Harry moaned with pleasure. Draco let Harry get used to 1 finger before adding another. Draco started to scissor his fingers then added a third and when he thought Harry was stretched enough he asked "Harry are you ready, this might hurt a bit especially if you're a virgin" his only response was a nod of Harry's head. Draco entered Harry slowly, when he heard Harry moan he started to move. Harry moaned while Draco fucked him and noticed that his cock was painfully hard begging for attention. Draco must have noticed this because he started to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Draco…I'm gonna…"

"So am I"

With one last thrust the boys came together and Harry cast the cleaning spell and Draco spelled their clothes back on.

"That was amazing... but where does that leave us, Draco?" Harry asked shyly.  
>"Yes, it was, and it leaves us as boyfriends." Draco replied, smiling.<p>

A/N: I don't own the Characters just the plot

Draco: She is a goddess

Harry: of course you would say that you got to top

hpxdmxxl: BOYS enough next time Harry will top

Harry: YES

Draco: THANKS

Harry: REVIEW (please)

hpxdmxxl:IF you have any suggestions of what i should write next please tell me


End file.
